Madeline Gilbert (DISCONTINUED- Sorry!)
by Izziaa
Summary: This story is discontinued. If you would like to take over this story please PM me!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Wake up, you sleepyhead! School today!" I heard Jenna waking me up.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm awake." I said yawning and rubbing my eyes.

"Breakfast is downstairs." She said and I nod.

As soon she left to go downstairs, I stretch my body.

I went to the window and slid it open.

Hmm, fresh air is always the best.

Today looked somehow, different.

Well, today is the first day of high school in Mystic Falls for me.

I have my primary schools in Italy before, separated from my brother and sister, Elena and Jeremy.

I'm the youngest, Maddie.

I have not much clue of me being separated or how my childhood life was, but in case since school holiday in Italy I went back home, and it's about a month ago.

Probably it's the second time I've being here, I think.

I was born in Italy, and I lived there since then with Jenna, but she left to Mystic Falls when my parents died and I lived in a boarding school in Italy.

The first time I went to Mystic Falls was only when my parents died and I went here to see them buried in the earth.

I don't remember them much but they're still my family.

I make my way to the bathroom and take a quick shower.

The Italian Rose scented soap seems to be so refreshing.

It's kind of a very familiar smell to me.

Soon I found myself tip toing around the room in my towel kimono to my closet.

I took out a greenish blue laced tank top and a white short skirt and my white leather jacket.

Well, I should say I looked like an American cheerleader.

In Italy we used to wear some designers clothes and style, but here we be in something casual and stylish.

My hair is quite like Elena's, but mine has silk loose curls.

I brushed it down naturally.

I have lapis lazuli blue eyes and dark brown hair with shades but pale skin and a well-shaped face.

I'm tall for a fourteen years old girl, but that's a plus for me.

I decided to take my bag and put some books in.

I search in my little shoes cupboard and take out a pair of blue all-star sneakers.

I put them on and went downstairs.

"Good morning!" I said on the middle of the stairs.

"That was quite fast, Maddie, wow fancy!" Jenna said putting her head up.

"Thanks." I said smiling and walk through the living room and found Elena is leaning through the wall near a big window, writing in her diary.

"Good morning Elena!" I greeted her, putting my bag on the sofa.

"Morning… wow!" she said snapping her head up.

"What? Too childish?" I asked teasingly.

"No, absolutely not, sweet cheerleader look." she said closing her diary.

"Well, it's high school. Any suggestions?" I asked.

"Mm, stay away from bad boys." she said and shrugged.

"Seriously, Elena? I'm 14." I said grinning.

"Yep, just in fact I can't protect you forever." she answered.

"Well, I take the suggestions." I said shrugging.

Soon I heard plates hitting the table and I know its breakfast.

I walk to the dining table and sit down on the nearest chair.

Elena and me start to eat our pancakes.

In the middle of our lovely delicious breakfast, Jeremy went down the stairs and rushed to his pancakes and Elena gave him some serious look.

I'm new here, so I'll be just, stand away from their problems because I honestly don't understand a thing.

I keep on my pancakes and when I'm done I put my plates on the dish washer.

"Well, I have to help Carol to arrange something she hasn't told me about, I have somewhere else to be." Jenna said when I'm walking towards the stairs.

"Okay, we're going to be fine." Elena said convincing her.

"anch io (me too)." I said in my Italian accent.

"Okay, I'm leaving then." she said and hand us some money and left.

I make my way upstairs to take my headset and put it in my bag.

It's big and blue, with stars printed around it.

I can say it's my favourite.

Actually I'm really forcing myself to speak in American accent, instead of Italian, but sometimes it failed and sometimes it ended up with me talking Italian.

I'm a little bit nervous about how people will accept me or not, but I'll try to be normal.

I went downstairs and found Jeremy nowhere.

I only see Elena taking her bag, definitely leaving.

"C'mon Maddie, Bonnie is here to drive us." she said and I nod.

Bonnie is a best friend of Elena, I've met her before at the grill, Elena introduced me to her and she seems so nice to me.

I walked outside and found Bonnie in a car and she's waving.

"Hey Elena! Maddie! You looked beautiful!" she said cheerfully.

"Thanks Bonnie." I said getting to the back seat.

Elena and Bonnie talked much and I'm listening music with my headset on.

I heard some of what they're talking, like Bonnie said she's getting psychic, and things.

I'm really enjoying the ride till a shocking stop felt like killing me.

I saw something black hit the car window and Bonnie stop the car forcefully.

I pull off my headset quickly.

"Is everyone okay?" Bonnie asked looking at us both.

"si. I mean, yes." I answered her.

"I'm getting used to be shocked." Elena said.

I know definitely what she's talking about, the accident.

I heard she was in the car with my parents when the killing accident happened but she survived.

Lucky her.

"I'm so sorry." Bonnie said and back to drive again and I put my headset back on.

After few minutes of driving we arrived at school.

'Mystic Falls High' was written on the wall.

It's a big school, even my boarding school in Italy is bigger, but it's big for a non-boarding school.

Elena and Bonnie showed me the way to the office to sign up for school.

I'm counted as a new student, or maybe an outsider.

Lucky to have siblings here.

I went straight to the office and found a women sitting in the office.

I hand her some data of mine, school, birth, just formal things.

"Hi sweetheart, so your name is Madeline Gilbert, younger sister of Elena and Jeremy Gilbert, born in Italy and moved from Italy?" she asked after explaining so long.

"Yes ma'am." I said smiling.

"Well, no bad notes from your school and good scores, you're in." she said smiling.

"Thanks." I said and hand me a bunch of files which I think is a bunch of information and a time table and school things.

"Well, thanks, again." I said hugging my files.

"hanno una buona giornata! (have a good day!)" She said in her best Italian accent and I giggle.

"Grazie." I said in my Italian and left.

I'm walking outside and sneaking my files too.

Suddenly I bumped onto someone and instantly jumped back surprised.

"mi dispiace tanto! (I'm so sorry!)" I said in surprised.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"dispiace anche (I'm sorry too)" he said and picked up a file that fell down from my hand when we bumped.

"It's my fault. Sorry again." I said smiling feeling bad and soon when he snapped his head up he looked shocked and froze.

I'm so confused why he froze, like he's seeing a ghost, but somehow I think he's familiar.

Weird, I know.

"Excuse me? Are you okay?" I asked a little worried.

This guy is a little weird.

He's about in the same age as Elena, tall, brown and light shaded hair and wearing a black leather jacket.

After a while he act normal again.

"Oh, um, I'm fine. Are you new here?"

Oh thank God he finally act normally again!

"Yep. I see, you're new too?" I said. Actually not a real question but I asked him in the questioning way.

"Ah, yes. I'm Stefan." he said as he held his hand out.

"I'm Maddie." I said shook his hand smiling.

He's sweet, hey, he looked full of love and gentle.

"Well, I better get to my homeroom class then, don't want to be late." I said about to walk away.

"Ah, yeah right. Um, have a nice first day." he said smiling.

"You too." I replied and soon I'm walking towards where Elena and Bonnie and a Blonde girl stood.

"Hey Elena, where's exactly is the English class? For my grade, I mean." I asked Elena.

"Hey, you must be Maddie. I'm Caroline, Elena's best friend." the blonde girl said and I shook her hand.

"Hey, Caroline." I said smiling back at her.

"Umm, there's the English class." Elena said as she pointed at a classroom near the locker.

"Oh, okay thanks. And there's a new boy out there, I saw him. He's probably in the age of yours anyway. See you at lunch!" I said teasing and left them to the class.

I heard Caroline squealed excitedly and I roll my eyes.

Such a girl.

I went to the class and sit on the second row from the back of the class.

I'm a smarty nerdy but not a typical of sit on the front, bring loads of books, or wearing a thick nerdy glasses.

I'm just a typical girl with smart brain inside.

I smiled thinking about this.

I have such complicated memories.

I can't really remember my childhood life with Jenna or friends.

Sometimes I felt weird thinking about this, but this is the fact.

Probably I have amnesia or getting crazy.

Wow I'm so complicated.

Just then, a clearing throat voice wake me from my deep thoughts.

"Well, hello new students, I'm Ms Alexandra, I'm going to teach you English, first grader." a probably forty to forty five woman spoke to the class.

She looked scary, dressed in a black teacher dress and there's a funny colourful shawl around her neck.

I was just plastering a smile on my lips; try to look usual and kind.

"So, let me call your names to at least memorize half of the class." she added taking a piece of paper that looked like a data of students in the class and she started to call names.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Stefan's POV

I went to the stairs, walking upstairs, heading to a room I've always wanted to get in almost 145 years.

I was too afraid to get in this room, it's a fault of us brothers that she left, in 1900, we were arguing about something that's so stupid, Katherine.

After that fight she left and I've never seen her again until today.

I stopped in front of her door, feeling too guilty to get in.

I'm actually wondering what's in the room, I've never been in this room since we left Virginia and went to Italy.

There must be many pictures of her.

Her family always been proud of her beauty, and there are so many famous artist who drew her, and she collected her pictures.

Pictures, of a girl I fell in love with, even us brothers ever fight trying to win her up, we were so young that time.

I know it's crazy to keep remembering that, but we were once meant to be together by the families willing, but if I knew it's going to end like this, I'm quite sure I won't be.

I was holding the door knob, I'm not sure I still have a heartbeat, but if I do, it should be beating like crazy drums, I was so guilty, even only to enter a room.

Once I have my confidence, I open the door slowly, trying to be calm, not to blame myself as I used to do when I remember her…

Soon I'm in her room I'm froze, the room wasn't all in pieces, it's all coordinated, it's just looked old and a little dusty, but all are fine.

I'm looking at a king sized bed with gold poles on each side of the bed, it's more like pillars actually, there's a white clean curtain.

Wow, Zach is really keeping this place all clean.

There's a white studying desk, with gold little chains on the side.

This is just how Magdalena loves it, gold, and white, all pale all clean.

I remembered there's a little secret room where she used to put all her pictures in, it's a little room beside her books cupboard.

I tried to remember how to open the door, she ever told me, not many people she told about the spell, so of course I can't ask Zach.

Suddenly words hit me, I remember it now!

There's a French spell of her, she asked Emily to make it for her once, to protect this private room.

She made the spell French, so you had to know French to open it.

I remember the spell in English.

'This is my secret place where I hide my memories; no one shall know how to open my secret place unless I say so.'

I quickly translated it into French.

"Ceci est mon lieu secret où je me cache mes souvenirs, nul ne sait comment ouvrir mon lieu secret à moins que je le dis." I whispered through the wall, hoping that the door will be open, I really hoping for it, since I have nothing else to do.

Surprisingly and luckily, the wall shaped into a door and slide open, I grin so wide looking at a little room with pale pink walls with so much white and gold framed pictures pinning on the wall.

She has asked Emily to cast a spell to keep this room from dirt and dust, and I can see the spell worked very well.

My mood seems to be brightened after the guilt I felt before; it felt so calm and peaceful.

Madeline seems to pin the pictures in order, but there's only four main pictures, in big frames pinned through the wall.

The first one was the picture of her when first she arrived here, she was in her white dress, I remembered it, 1861.

Father had ordered a fine artist to paint her arrival; in fact, Father ordered the fine artist to paint all of these pictures.

The second was a picture of her wearing a dress for her dance, she told me that a night before she arrived here, she has to attend a dance in Italy, she told me she was wearing a little blue dress.

She told me too, that she doesn't like to wear princesses' ball gowns and dresses much, she likes simple empire dresses and night gowns.

We were so young when she told me that…


End file.
